Dear Fan fiction people
by I Love Chase Davenport
Summary: I got really board No more Brase comments. Ok now I say No Flaming!
1. Good old spike NO I DIDN'T CALL YOU OLD!

Dear Fanfiction wrighters,

Suckers I will never fall in love!

-Spike


	2. Adam!

Dear Fanfiction wrighters,

Why would you want to fan a fiction?

-Adam


	3. Who's Christina?

Dear I Love Chase Davenport,

Who's Christina Jackson?

- Chase, Adam, Bree, Mr. Davenport, Leo, Eddy, Tasha, and The pizza man


	4. DON'T QUESTION CHRISTINA JACKSON!

Dear LR Characters,

Don't question Christina Jackson. I am Christina Jackson! That's just not my real name...

- I Love Chase Davenport


	5. Question anyone?

Dear FanFiction wrighters

I'll anser questins if ya hav any LOL! I'm such a col gi!

-Adam!

Ps. i dn't kno how 2 spel...


	6. Scar?

Dear ScarredTimeCircuits,

What's with this Marty Person? He reminds me of somone I just don't know who...

-Chase

Ps. Seriously who?


	7. Don't forget me!

Dear Fanfiction Wrighters,

Who the heck do you think you are? I belong in fanfictions two some *Cough*I Love Chase Davenport *Cough* Forget about me!

- Leo 'Danger' Dooly


	8. Don't forger me either!

Dear Fanfiction Wrighters,

Where are the fan fictions about Me! There are like 16! and most of them consist of me with little parts! What the Hell!

- Donald Davenport.


	9. Taco?

Dear Fanfiction Wrighters,

Has enyone sen my taco?

-Adam


	10. Perry hate's you

Dear Fanfiction Wrighters,

Don't take this the wrong way but I hate you all

- Principal Perry


	11. Where's my story's?

Dear Fanfiction Wrighters,

Who do you think you are? No really who? I have barly any storys! TWO!

- Spike

Ps. Watch your spines. I'mm still looking for a Pogo stick... *Evil laugh!*


	12. ILCD stop stalking me!

Dear I Love Chase Davenport,

Can you please stop stalking me?

- Chase


	13. Ham

Dear Fanfiction wrighters

Did you put that ham in my desk?

- Perry


	14. Davendork

Dear Fanfiction wrighters

Have you seen Davendork? I got a fist that want's to say hello.

-Trent


	15. Cake?

Dear Fanfiction wrighters

How did Adam feed me cake?

- Eddy


	16. Have you seen my book?

Dear Fanfiction wrighters

Did you take my Percy Jackson book?

- Tasha


	17. STOP STALKING ME!

Dear I Love Chase Davenport

I SAID STOP STALKING ME!

- Chase


	18. Board again

Dear Fanfiction wrighters

I got bord...

- Adam


	19. Inspired Bree

Dear Fanfiction Wrighters,

How much fun is it wrighting your fanfictions? I want to wright one! But I don't know how to make an account... Help me? I think I would wright a story that is about me and my life in the future. DOn't you think that would be fun!

- A inspired Bree!


	20. Who Christina Jackson is

Dear Guest,

I am an OC from the crazy, weird, stupid and idiotic Mind of I Love Chase Davenport. I am Chase's love interest and in one story his wife and mother of 3 kids. Kinda akward...

- Christina Jackson ;D


	21. Where are my story's?

Dear Fanfiction wrighters,

Where's the story's about me?

- Eddy the Computer


	22. Don't tell them

Dear Fanfiction wrighters,

You better not tell them who I am. And ILCD I do not have a sister!

- Marcus


	23. Nice?

Dear Fanfiction wrighters,

Where are the story's about me being good?

- Marcus (Again!)


	24. Davenport

Dear Guest

It's Davenport not Devenport!

-Chase, Adam, Bree, Tasha, and Mr. Davenport


	25. Fan a fiction?

Dear Fan fiction wrighters

I'm stil wondering why u wood want to fan a fiction...

- Adam


	26. Forever alone

Dear Guest

Yes I am forever alone. DEAL WITH IT!

- A sad ILCD :(

Ps. You make me so sad *Sniffel*


	27. Not to be mean

Dear Guest

All comments are not meant to be mean ;D

- ILCD


	28. Tanks

Dear Guest

Thanks for standing up for me those of you who actualy like the story and commented! you are da best! And I am Forever alone! Well for now...

- ILCD


	29. Taco's?

Dear Fan Fiction Wrighters,

Taco

-Adam

Ps. Burrito


	30. Reception servise

Dear Fan Fiction Wrighters,

ILCD would like to thank you for all the comments but she is a bit bussy looking for a book she lost.

- ILCD's reception service


	31. Chasetina

Dear Fan Fiction people(Changed it to people insted of wrighters),

If any of you were wondering mine and Chase's couple name is Chasetina! It used to be Chrisase but Chasetina sounded better... ROCK ON PEOPLE!

-Christina Jackson

PS. Has anyone seen my headband?


	32. Spek?

Dear Fan Fiction people,

I can spek Spanish! Taco!

-Adam


	33. Nice again?

Dear Fan Fiction people,

Who keeps saying I'm nice?

- Marcus


	34. Pain!

Dear Guest(Who's comment I deleted),

If you are reading this and you're probably not and if the comment you posted was on the one where Christina Jackson asked 'Who came up with Brase?' That's just her being over dramatic! She's my love interest for Chase in about EVERYONE OF MY FREAKING STORY'S! So I ask you to get over it finally let it set in that Christina will never like you and I'm not saying I won't like you, I don't know you but I can tell if you're a Braser. She hates you. Christina hates Brasers because she's an over obsessive GF. Sorry If I hurt your feelings but, that's what I think Christina would say.

- ILCD ;D

* * *

Note from Christina Jackson,

SO TRUE!

Not to offend anyone but I hate Brase. AND! Just so you know ILCD is doing this from a POV where Chase and Bree are RELATED! imagine if you had a brother/sister and people wrote about you two making out or having sex. Wouldn't you just hate that? I would. THAT"S WHY I AM AGAINST BRASE! I'm Chasetina fan. Well mostly because it's me and Chase...*Evil laugh*

- Christina Jackson!

* * *

Note from me,

SHUT UP CHRISTINA NO ONE ASKED YOU!

- ILCD ;D

* * *

_**No one was hurt during the making of this letter**_.

* * *

Note to self,

Never argue with Christina

- ILCD in pain!


	35. Watch out!

Dear Fanficion People,

Never and I mean NEVER! Comment me on how I hate Brase

-Christina Jackson.

Ps. Or Else...


	36. Face palm

Dear Fanficion People,

Keep calm and Love Fanfiction!

- The Pizza guy


	37. Hello

Dear Fanficion People,

Hello. My name is I Love Chase Davenport. I have receaved a comment that was so mean and crule and just so not nice I had to deleat it. I respect that you people like Brase, I do but that dose not mean you cuss at a 12 year old girl who's just trying to have fun wrighting and doing what she loves. I hope this makes that person who wrote that damnaging comment feel bad. Though it probably won't. I beeleave that even though we all think diffrently we can all live and wright on Fanfiction. Not critisize other people just because they don't like the same things you do. This comment made me thing 'Oh maybe I shouldn't continue to wright... But I think that's for you to chose. I put up a poll asking you if I should continue or not. It will be up till I go back to school. If you people want me to continue click 'Yes' if you think I suck then click 'No' I hope you click yes. I love doing this. But really guys? You hate me and my story's because I'm Anti-Brase? That's redonkulus. You probably haven't even read a singel word of my storys! And if you have and you don't like them than that's your problem! and for people who click this just to comment about the Anti-Brase. STOP!

- ILCD with a broken heart.


	38. Shut up ILCD!

Dear AveryJens,

I don't know how long IO would last with her. aQnd thanks. I am funny and adorable **Self obsessed freak** Shut up ILCD

- Leo with a side comment from ILCD

Ps. No I did not know that Bibble is colored popcorn and I'mm make sure to tell Adam and Bree that. And really? Chase doesn't deserve her! I saw her first! She was my friend first! And no I'm not jelous **Ya you are Leo.** I said shut up! (This comment is based off my story 'Lab Rats my way' Go Chasetina!)


	39. GROSE!

Dear Leo,

GROSE! I wouldn't ever date you! No offence...

- Christina


	40. WHYYYYYYYYYYY!

Dear AveryJens,

Whyyyyyyyyyyyyyy! Chase doesn't deserve her! Whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy! I don't want them to last forever *Cries like a baby*

-Leo

Note from ILCD,

Man Up! And I say CHASETINA FOREVER! *Huge applause*


	41. I've taken over (Evil laugh!)

Dear AveryJens,

Making out in an Elavator? I think my luck and my diner are coming up. From last week! I haven't eaten in a while!

- Christina Jackson (Based off my story Dangerous)

Note from ILCD

I'm sorry for her. She get's a bit over dramatic at tim **Sorry she can't finish this note. I've taken over! *Evil laugh***

-ILCD and **?**


	42. I'm back!

Dear AveryJens,

ILCD's gone. I've taken over. And I will not be stop **I'm back. All I had to do was hit Marcus in the head with my soup ladle. Stay calm and write on!**

- Marcus and **ILCD**

Ps. Soup ladles hurt!


	43. Fanning a fiction?

Dear Fanfiction people,

I still don't get why you would want to fan a fiction!

- Adam


	44. Yes

Dear AveryJens,

Yes plese!

- Adam


	45. Hey!

Dear AveryJens,

That's mean! **I'm a fan of soup ladles also!**

- Marcus and **ILCD**


	46. Chapter 51

Dear Meloncakes,

No problem. His head's bleeding now!

- ILCD

*Bloody hand print*


	47. I'm not a midget!

Dear Fanfiction people,

I am not a midget!

-Leo


	48. No I'm not!

Dear AveryJens,

I am not short!

- Leo

Note from Christina, Chase, Adam, Bree, Trent, Perry, Mr. Davenport, Tasha, The pizza guy, and the exoskeleton,

Ya you are

Note from Tasha,

Sorry but you are

Note from Leo,

I AM NOT SHORT

Note from ILCD and christina

YA YOU ARE!

Leo

NO I"M NOT!

* * *

_**No one was hurt during the making of this note**_

* * *

Note from Leo,

Don't argue with christina

-Leo in pain

_**don't argue with christina**_


	49. Good point

Dear LBozzie

Good pont. Good point.

*Drawing of a penguin*

-Adam


	50. Spell check

Dear Fanfiction people,

What's a penguin?

-Adam(After using spell check)


	51. The truth

Dear Fanfiction people,

The reason why I don't use spel check is because these are notes. People make spelling eror's and so when I make them I use that to say that they have spelling erors. and truthfuly I don't know how to spell writer...

- ILCD


	52. Half-blood

Dear Liz,

I don't actualy know if I'm Dislexic. Maybe I'm a half-blood! Wait no... I still have both my parent's with me... DAMN! I WANT TO BE A DAMN HALF BLOOD! Altough I took a test and it say's I'm most likely a half-blood... Strange.

-ILCD


	53. Not a lot of people

Dear SS8,

I respond to people who do and don't have an account. It's just the way I role, and thanks for the saport. Not alot of people saport me...

- ILCD


	54. Dear hournared Guest

Dear Guest,

Maybe the characters were in a rush. Like I am in posting story's and chapter's and forget to use spell Check.

-ILCD ;)


	55. Trying something diffrent

**Hey people. Well I'm gonna do a siguestion given to me by SS8. Although I have no idea how to do an authours note...**

**AveryJens: Awwww thanks! You're cool two!**

**Guest: Thanks! It's not that I don't want to use spell check But I just forget... NEXT REVIEW!**

**Guest: I ALREDDY ANSWERED YOU!**

**Guest: Yep I'm so proud of myself!-Adam**

**LBozzie: What's a bird?- Adam**

**LBozzie: Marcus is not evil!- Chase, Adam and Bree**

Dear Fan fiction people,

Cat's rock! You should be smashed in the head with a baceball bat in you think otherwise

- Perry

**Authours note continued**

**rhinosareawesome19: Thanks you- Leo**

**rhinosareawesome19: Ya he's short- Chase, Adam, Bree, Davenport, the pizza guy, Perry, Trent, Eddy, ILCD, ect.**

**AveryJens: No it's not bad to argue!**

**AveryJens: I beleave I'm not short!- Leo**


	56. I'm sorry guys

Dear Fanfiction People,

This story will be taken down. I'll put up a new one that is More. Respectfull you could say.

- ILCD

AveryJens, Thanks for telling me. I'm trying to work things out with her.

Everybody, I'm sorry. This just gives me to many bad memory's.


	57. Fan's

Dear Fanfiction People,

You know what dude's never mind. People can hate on me all they want. My fan's matter and so This story _**Will **_Be Continued! Keep calm and Fan fiction on!

- ILCD


	58. Apologising

**_This Chapter is to apologise. To Everyone I have hurt in this story. Like Nightmare. I'm sorry. To any guest who thinks I did this just to hate on Brase. I didn't. And I am veary sorry. Please forgive me. I, I Love Chase Davenport am apologieing to you. I am so veary sorry._**

**_-KMG._**

Dear Fanfiction People,

I still have a fist that would like to say hi to Davendork's face

- Trent


	59. Would you?

Dear Fan Fiction People,

Would you make fun of me if I apologised two for my rude behavior?

- Christina Jackson


	60. Update from Adam!

Dear Fan Fiction People,

Hey people! Update! Today, July 22nd There will be a celebratie guest on the show! Mr. Davenport will lose a car weel and this will not end well!

- Adam(After Spell Check)


	61. Leo!

**AveryJens: Thanks you. You make a 15 year old cry with joy *Wipes tear away***

**Guest: Awww Thanks!**

**Layla: I'm happy you acsept my apologie! I'm so happy. I think I'm on a sugar high! *Crazy laugh!*- ILCD**

**Guest: I have a spirit? I thought I was an empty shell... But thanks! My spirit will update soon!- ILCD's empty shell**

**SS8: Thanks!**

Dear Fan Fiction People,

I think the Exeoskeloton's on the lose. Sorry if he distroy's your house, School or grandparent's house while you're on the toilet. Thanks and goodbye!

- Leo


	62. ILCD!

Dear Fan fiction People,

What was the Fan fiction about? I don't see anything on her profile... Was it about killing Christina!? Because she's a traid mark of ILCD and she can't use her without my permission! Or was it What Avery showed me in her comment? I need to know! I'm having stress here!

- A sugar high ILCD!


	63. Help?

Dear Fan fiction People,

Can anyone help me put the toilet back on?

-Adam (After spell check)


	64. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Dear Fan fiction People,

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHH! LAB RAT'S ONE HOUR EPISODE AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHH! I CAN'T WAIT AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I WANT TO SEE IT! IT'S GOT MY HEART RACING AT 2000000000000000000000000000000000000 MILES A SECOUND! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHH! I ALMOST COULDN'T FALL TO SLEEP LAST NIGHT AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ADAM UNLOCK YOUR SECRET ABILITY ALREDDY AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHH!

- VEARRY HAPPY ILCD!

PS. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHH!


	65. Check it out!

**Liv: Perfect idea! I'll do just that!- ILCD**

**Guest: Hulk? Then why doesn't Adam turn green? I would if I ever slept in that dude's tube...- ILCD**

Dear Fan Fiction People,

I can't beleave it. But Leo was right. I'm so sorry I dind't beleave you guys or Leo. Marcus is Evil.

- Chase

Note ffrom Adam and Bree

Agreed. **Check out the 11th chapter of Lab Rats my way for ILCD's version of 'The Bionic Showdown' **Ya go check it out!

- Adam and Bree **And Leo**


	66. Help me?

**Your Frenimie Ememy: Really?- Chase**

Dear Fan Fiction People

Will none of you help me put tht etoilet back on?

-Adam


	67. What's a plumer?

**Your Frenimie Ememy: Really?- Chase**

**SS8: I think it'll play out well!**

**SS8: I do!?- Chase**

**SS8: What's a plumer?- Adam**

**SS8: Eathan and I din't really mix well...- Bree**

Dear Fan fiction people

What's a plumer?

-Adam


	68. OC'S!

**Oh So Friendly Enemy: Really? -Chase**

**Guest: I think he might. I know he will!- Crazed ILCD**

**Guest: I'm surprized he hasn't turned green from just breathing inside his tube...**

**AlexandriaBarakat27: But I love Owen now!- Bree**

**Seth Hoult: Thanks for the comments! And yes about nobody can beleave I'm 12. Not with how tall I am! 5 foot 6 and 1/2! maybe just 5 foot 6...- ILCD!**

**Guest: Ya Taco LOL!- Adam!**

Dear Fan Fiction People,

Send em in! Send in OC's!I need it for a story! Tt is called 'Lab Rats 2'!. And I need characters! Chase, Adam and Bree will remain the same! I need a new Davenport, Tasha, Leo, Perry, Trent, Kaven, All of them! I need them! Christina wil still be in it! Need new poeple

- Needy ILCD!

Dear Fanfiction People,

what's a Stock car?

-Adam


	69. What's a cross

**Guest: Thanks I like reading my story's also! Wait what did I just say?-ILCD**

**Guest: Thanks! They like that it's from diffrent's perspectives also!**

**Guest: Awwww so sweet!**

**Guest: I know! Luckaly most of the comments are guests so I deleat them esaly!**

**Guest: Being forever alone is awesome!**

Dear Fan Fiction People is brought to you by Lab Rats, And ILCD. Have fun!

Dear Fan fiction people,

What's a cross between a hot dog and a cold dog?

- Adam


	70. Really?

**Oh So Friendly Enemy: Agreed- Bree**

**Oh So Friendly Enemy: I'll say really however many times I want to! Really?- Chase**

Dear Fan fiction people,

I feel sick.

- Eddy after reading my new story (Story that hasn't been posted.)


	71. Adam get your foot out of my face!

**BTRlover1122: I can't find those in stores...- Adam**

**Oh So Friendly Enemy: No problem!- Bree**

**Oh So Friendly Enemy: What ever!- Chase**

Dear fan fiction People,

If it's a hot dog why do you buy it cold?

- Adam (He uses Spell check now!)

**People: Still need OC's Can't wait! Adam stop sticking your foot in my face!- ILCD!**


	72. Pain in my ass

**Oh So Friendly Enemy: I know!- Bree**

**Oh So Friendly Enemy: We are not!- Adam and Chase**

**Oh So Friendly Enemy: I am a man! And I don't have problems! except this pain in my ass named ILCD! She won't stop stalking me!**

**Guest: Then why isn't Bree turning green?- ILCD**

* * *

Dear fan fiction People,

My name's not Breana it's just Bree!

- Bree

* * *

Note from me

I put it as Breana! Or Brenda sometimes!

-ILCD

* * *

Note from Bree

Shut up ILCD!

-Bree

* * *

Note from me

Never!

-ILCD

* * *

**People: Still need OC's Can't wait! Adam I said stop sticking your foot in my face!- ILCD!**


	73. Spike the Awesome?

**Oh So Friendly Enemy: I am two smart! -Chase**

**Oh so Friendly Enemy: I am also...- Bree**

**Oh So Friendly Enemy: We will!-Adam and Chase**

**Guest: Awww thanks!- ILCD**

**lollipopgirl: I will!- ILCD**

**Guest: Could be...-ILCD**

**evilvampiregirl: Yes. I am awesome and thanks for the advice. I will beat him up.- Spike**

Dear Fan Fiction People,

I think I know who's spike I'm gonna rip out.

- Spike the awesome!


	74. Spine not Spike

**Oh So Friendly Enemy: I am two smart! -Chase**

**Oh so Friendly Enemy: I am not smart...- Adam**

**Oh So Friendly Enemy: Don't you make fun of my Chase!- Christina**

**Guest: You discust me. That principal weighed like a million pounds. Not even Adam could carry that bitch- Spike**

**Oh So Friendly Enemy: We can't have fun we stand up while sleeping- Adam (Sorry about this comment just had to) **

**Guest: Don't make fun of My Spike! -Spikey(Lab Rats my way baced responce)**

Dear Fan Fiction People,

Last comment was saposed to be 'Spike' not 'Spike' I ment I know who's Spine I'm gonna rip out. I'll see you later Oh so Friendly Enemy

-Spike

Note from ILCD,

Wor Oh so Friendly Enemy Spike hates you... I saw him wih a knife in the kitchen...

-ILCD


	75. Bitch!

**Oh So Friendly Enemy: I am smarter than Adam! And it's not called whining! -Chase**

**Oh so Friendly Enemy: Ya I'm smart!- Adam**

**Oh So Friendly Enemy: Damn you to hell you mother (I cut her off here) -Christina**

**Oh so Friendly Enemy:I'm a boy dumbass. You're da bitch**

**Oh So Friendly Enemy: I know...- Adam**

**Oh So Friendly Enemy: I am the girl version of Spike. And Guess what. Spike is not a Fagget because he's dating me! -Spikey(Lab Rats my way baced responce)**

Dear Fan Fiction People,

HELP! MARCUS TOOK MY DOG!

-Christina (From Lab Rats my way)

Note from ILCD, to Oh so Friendly Enemy

I kinda need Spike alive. I need him for my fanfiction...

-ILCD


	76. Bree Keeping you updated!

**Oh So Friendly Enemy: Ok I know you're just playing around but Christina is not a bitch! She is my character! She's me with a diffrent name(And A bit meaner personality)! and Spiky is her as Spike so don't you call her a fagget! Sorry I got a bit mad there...-ILCD**

Dear Fan fiction people,

Look at this! It was found in Chase's capsul in chapter 13 of Lab Rats My way!

'Dear Davenport's,

You'll never beat me. And hope you like the surprise Christina'

We need to do more investagations!

- Bree keeping you updated with ILCD's story's!


	77. Sorry :)

**Oh So Friendly Enemy: I'm sorry if I sounded a bit mean. I made up qith that other person :) And I'm saposed to have the same people. This is a Lab Rats story. Sorry if I got ya mad. I try not do do that anymore ;D Keep calm and fanfiction on!**

Dear Fan fiction people,

Ewwwww Leo still likes me!

- Christina


	78. Android

**Guests: Yep I've seen Bionic Showdown I didn't get Adam's new ability at frist but now I et it because I kept watching it on my Ipod yesterday! I loved it ah!**

Dear Fan Fiction people,

I might be an Andrioid but I still miss Pizza night!

- Marcus


	79. Granola bar?

Dear fan fiction people

Anyone have a granola bar?

-Adam


	80. Anyone?

**Cherrymae: Thanks! - Adam :)**

**LBozzie: Watever...- Adam, Bree and Chase.**

Dear Fan Fiction wrighters

Anyone know how to fiz a gigantic robot? I want pizza night back :(

- Marcus


	81. Chapter 81

**Abby: the key word in your sentance was 'thought'- Marcus**

**Abby: Yay!**

Dear Fanfiction People

Anyone had Leo jerm free wipes?

- Marcus


	82. Cheese!

**Abby: I may read it... I have school to worry about soon. I start school on Monday...**

**Alex: I stll need a few more OC's :) So I'll start the Fanfic soon. You're OC's the only one I have :(.**

Dear Fanfiction people,

Chesse

-4 year old Davenport


	83. Snow pants

**MrsBrantDaugherty: I understand that other people should have Chase as a love interest but my love interest for Chase has always been Christina because it's a simple name but it's still beautiful. And it's ok for you not to like my story :) I'm ok with that. Lots of people don't like it. But lot's of people like it also. So thanks for your time :)**

Dear Fan fictoion people

Snow pants are so uncomphey.

From Chase


End file.
